Gambling games have existed since antiquity. Most of these games are based heavily on chance. Some, such as slot machines, are based entirely on chance. The others, such as blackjack and craps, require some skill for xe2x80x9csuccessxe2x80x9d, where xe2x80x9csuccessxe2x80x9d is of course measured against an inherent house advantage.
Games of pure or primarily skill have not previously been successfully used in casinos because the skill element can overwhelm the inherent house advantage, thus making such-games unprofitable. Games of skill, however, can be highly attractive to players who enjoy the possibility of using their skills and wits to overcome odds against them.
Games of skill, however, are often unattractive to, e.g., slot players, because of the time and energy required to learn the rules and basic strategies of such games. Many slot players would rather play a slot machine because it is much simpler to play, even though they are likely aware that their inherent chance of winning in such a chance-based game is less than in most skill-based games.
The present invention addresses the needs described above. In particular, the invention allows a degree of skill to be used in a purely or mostly chance-based game, making such games more attractive to potential players. Games which may be susceptible to this invention include any games that are all or partially based on chance or luck, such as slot machines, roulette, wheel of fortune, keno, etc. Games of skill may also benefit from the present invention.
In one aspect, the invention is directed to a method of calculating a payout for a machine based game, comprising: choosing a time period over which a measurement will occur, measuring a playing characteristic of a player during the time period, calculating a rate of play based on the measuring step, and adjusting a payout of a gaming machine based on the calculating step.
Implementations of the method may include one or more of the following. The playing characteristic may be at least one selected from the group consisting of the number of plays per time period and the amount bet per play. The payout may be based on a look-up table, or may be based on an equation having at least one playing characteristic as a variable. The time period may be between about 10 seconds and 5 minutes, such as between about xc2xd minute and 3 minutes. The rate of play and payout may increase monotonically with the number of plays per time period or with the amount bet per play. The gaming machines may include slot machines, keno machines, poker machines, and blackjack machines. The measuring step may further include measuring the playing characteristics of at least two players, and the payout may then be based on a comparison of the playing characteristics of the at least two players. The house advantage may be maintained at a substantially constant level by adjusting the payout of the gaming machines of the at least two players.
In another aspect, the invention is related to a gaming system, including a central casino server and at least two gaming machines coupled to the central casino server. The central casino server is configured to choose a time period over which a measurement will occur, measure a playing characteristic of a player during the time period, calculate a rate of play based on the measuring step, and adjust a payout of the gaming machine based on the calculating step.